


Death Be Us All

by Ink0270 (WestSpiderKing0270)



Series: Darkened Mind [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguments, Brief Kurloz, Crying, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Guns, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Domestic Violence, No Smut, Police, Yelling, close to death, minor death warning, relationship building, slaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/Ink0270
Summary: Kankri feels he has the best husband ever. They cuddle, make love, and sometimes just read books in silence. It is the picture perfect life he has always wanted. A house with a white picket fence, decent income. A fairytale.But things aren’t as sunshine and rainbows as he thinks. Just below the glittered exterior lays a rotten core built on lies, death, and hatred. So when Kankri decides to surprise his husband and come home early, he stumbles on something never meant to see the light of day. And he watches his fairytale life rot away in his hands.





	Death Be Us All

Cronus passes Kankri the red jacket with a forehead kiss. “I love you dear. Drive safe.” He smiles. Kankri gave him a quick thank you kiss. “Of course dear. I’ll see you after work?” The tall black haired man nodded, giving his loving husband a hug. Kankri gave him one last kiss before heading off to his office job. On the drive over he started to think. His loving and caring husband. Their perfect house. Everything was just as he imagined it as a kid. Down to the white picket fence in the front lawn. The brunette smiled. Absolutely perfect. 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cronus watched his husband drive off through the curtains. He always felt guilty doing this. Tugging the curtains back down he makes sure to lock the doors and windows before making his way to the back of the house. Their door to the back yard was quickly unlocked, revealing the tall lanky man in the backyard. “Highblood. Come in.” Cronus says, stepping off to the side. The greasy haired boy tugs the grey straps of his backpack closer. “You better have the money tonight, Dualscar.” He growls, dropping the bag on a couch.

Cronus nods, pulling out his wallet. “Of course. Do you have the stuff?” He looks up into the darkened room at Kurloz. The man nods, pulling a shopping bag out of the backpack. Inside were a stack of fifteen little bottles filled with different pills. Cronus gave Kurloz the cash and pulled the bag closer. “Thank you again Highblood. Here is half the pay. You will get the rest once I make sure I got what I need.” Kurloz snorts in amusement. “After three years of business you still don’t believe me when I say this is quality shit? You amuse me Dualscar.” 

Cronus only chuckles, checking the bottle labels. “Gotta make sure no one scams me. Lot of new dealers on the streets passing around. Would be a shame if you picked something like that up.” The tall man sits back on the leather couch, hoodie bunching at the waist. His eyebrows tilted down. “Like who?” He questioned, teasing and yet an actual curiosity. Cronus pauses to think up a name. “Some chick. Calls herself Mindfang. She is one of the worst that I know. I think she pirates items and guns.” Kurloz checks the cash. “She is a bitch.” He mutters, tucking the bills in his pocket. 

Cronus nods in amusement. “Alright I believe you.” He grins. Passing the rest of the money over when he was done checking out the bottles. Kurloz pocketed that as well, pulling his backpack back on. “Good luck Dualscar.” He grinned, heading back to the door he entered in. Cronus only turned his head. “You too my dude.” Kurloz gave a wink. “Kiss your husband for me.” He smirked before leaving as if he was never there. Cronus chuckled and took the bag with him to the bedroom to put away safely. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kankri pressed his body against the hallway wall. His original plan was to spend his one day off work setting up the house for a nice evening with his husband. Instead he saw.....that. There was the sound of their shared bedroom door closing and locking firmly. Kankri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That other man, Highblood, Cronus had called him. What did he give Kankri’s husband? It sounded like bottles of things. Pills. Drugs. Kankri’s head spun. 

_“After three years of business you still don’t believe me when I say this is quality shit? You amuse me Dualscar.”_ Cronus has been doing this for years behind Kankri’s back. Three years. He was going to be sick. There was the sound of their room door opening again and Kankri fled. With silent feet he exited out the front door and flew down the steps to his car. The door was slammed shit and he sped off. Cronus. His husband has been taking god knows what for three years. Behind Kankri’s back. 

The short brunette pressed the car to the other side of the town to a local mountain park. He needed to get away from that house. Cronus. Why would he do that? Why would he lie to Kankri for three years. _THREE YEARS!_ Kankri pulled the car over near a cliff face looking over the town and opened the trunk so he could sit. The sun was almost starting to set. Kankri stared out at the town in shock. The warm metal on his finger a reminder. They had been married for two years. And dating for four. So Cronus must have got hooked in their last year dating. Kankri racked his brain for events that might have started it. 

Vrrrrrr vrrr. His phone buzzed from the cup holder. A text. Kankri’s stomach sank.

CA: Hey Kan. You’vwe been at wvork a bit late. Evwerything ok?

CG: Yeah. Everything is 9k at w9rk. Just need t9 finish a stack 9f paper w9rk. Might 6e h9me late. I’ll eat 9n my way h9me later t9night.

CA: Are you sure you don’t wvant me to come bring you something?

CG:N9!  
CG: I mean, d9n’t w9rry ab9ut it.

CA: Are you sure you are ok hun?

CG: I am sure Cr9nus. S9rry. This paper w9rk is a pain. I w9n’t stay t99 late.

CA: Ok. Lovwe you baby. -3- 

Kankri turned off his phone. He sat in silence like that for two more hours before moving of the cold. The sun had already set and the stars had started to light up the night sky. The tears started to stream before Kankri could stop them. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cronus felt uneasy. He slipped the bottles of pills into the secret compartment of his desk and left the room to check. Was someone in the house? Did they see what happened? No. No one saw. Cronus has been doing this for years without being caught. He isn’t about to break that record. Outside a neighbor slammed their car door and drove off. Cronus investigated each and every room and door, double checking all the windows. Everything was locked except for the front door. That was ok, no one would enter without knocking. 

He chuckled. Probably just over reacting. Typical. Kurloz was a week late this time. If the guy kept this up Cronus might have to find a different seller. His phone buzzed.

TC: YOU are MISSING 50$

CA: And you wvere a wveek late. Get me the shit on time and you get full pay.

TC: PRICK

CA: Thx

Cronus really didn’t want to find a new seller. Kurloz made and got good shit. Good quality every time. Cronus finally finished his search of the house before heating up some leftovers for him to eat. Unfortunately his husband was stuck at work. Cronus didn’t worry about it. Things like that happened. There was a twinge of guilt in his gut. Cronus blamed it on the rice.


End file.
